With Great Power
by PsychoMonkeyWithAChainsaw
Summary: When Olivia enters Sky High, she must overcome her fears about her powers to overcome the many challenges that face her and her friends, particularly with the changes made to the hero/sidekick division. Set the year after the movie. OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is set one year after the movie, so Will, Layla, etc. would be starting their sophomore year, and Warren would be a senior (I think). I do not own Sky High. **

Olivia Moore stood at her bus stop, nervously tapping her foot and trying desperately not to throw up. The first day of high school was always tough. But starting at a completely new school, in a new city, a year behind all the kids your own age, after being homeschooled for your entire life? That's a bit more than "tough". Add to it the fact that her new school was full of kids with superpowers, and Olivia was mentally preparing herself for the chance of seeing her breakfast again.

Olivia was so anxious that she almost missed her bus when it did finally come. She looked up just as the back of the bus passed her, and she quickly ran to catch up to it at a nearby stop sign.

Panting, she climbed the few stairs into the bus, and all but flung herself into the first empty seat. Trying to pull herself together, Olivia brushed off her lacey blue top and jeans, and straightened out her long, chestnut hair. Still breathing heavily, she finally got a chance to look around at the other kids on the bus as it started to move once more.

All around her, the soon-to-be students were in varied states of anxiety, excitement, and nervous conversation. In the seat right next to her, Olivia saw a redheaded girl dressed entirely in green staring at her with concern.

"Are you alright?" the girl in green asked. "It looks like you made it just in time,"

Olivia was caught off-guard, and hesitated a moment before uncertainly replying.

"Uh, ye-yeah, I'm fine…thanks," she said.

"Good, cause we almost lost you!" The girl smiled. "Anyway, I'm Layla, and this is Magenta, Zack, and Ethan." Layla gestured to the people sitting around her that Olivia noticed for the first time.

"Hi, I-I'm Olivia," she stammered. She struggled to pull herself together. This was not the first impression that she wanted to make! Her lack of self-confidence and her shyness had always been an issue with her, but she didn't want to broadcast that fact to then entire world.

"Nice to meet you!" said the nerdy-looking kid with the glasses that Layla had introduced as Ethan. "It's always a pleasure to meet new freshmen."

"Ah, I remember when we were freshman," said the blonde kid who looked like he had stuck his finger in an electrical socket. "It seems like yesterday when Zach-Attack first graced the halls of Sky High!"

The purple-clad girl sitting next to Zach smacked him, and replied with a smirk, "I have yet to see the day when your presence in the halls has been met with anything besides laughter and wedgies."

Zach looked away sheepishly. "Yeah, but Olivia here doesn't have to know that!"

The group chuckled, until Olivia responded timidly, "Actually, I'll be a sophomore like you guys. My parents and I just moved from California this summer."

Layla lit up. "That's great! You'll be in classes with all of us then!" She seemed genuinely excited until Magenta brought up an unfortunate point.

"Not all of us. She'll either be with us sidekicks, or with you and Will." She sighed. "God, I hate being a sidekick."

"Not necessarily," said Ethan. "I read somewhere that due to… certain events last year, the school board might have changed the classification process this year in order to prevent a furthered hero/sidekick split."

Even though she hadn't been here when it happened, Olivia knew exactly which "certain events" Ethan was referring to; her parents had gone to school at Sky High, and had been appalled when they heard about Royal Pain an her plot.

"As fascinating as that is, it won't matter. We've all been branded as sidekicks, and nothing is going to change that," Magenta said sarcastically. Even though sidekicks had received a slightly higher status due to their help during the Homecoming Dance Disaster last year, not much had changed thereafter.

"Hopefully Olivia will get lucky and get to spend her time with the Wonder Couple Will and Layla, and the rest of the heroes."

Layla blushed scarlet. "We aren't a Wonder-Couple; we are just a normal boyfriend and girlfriend. Although he did volunteer to ride the bus with us, even though he can fly faster, he is so sweet sometimes…" Magenta rolled her eyes as Layla trailed off into some romantic fantasy.

"Regardless of what Magenta thinks, the school board's memos have seemed promising that some of the hierarchal divisions will be taken down," Ethan said. "Although the strength of our powers will still be measured somehow. Speaking of which, what are yours?"

Olivia's blush rivaled Layla's. She started to stutter out what could have been a sentence, until she was thankfully interrupted by the bus falling out of the sky. A sudden free-fall at record-breaking speeds was apparently an effective end to a conversation.

Five minutes later, the bus had landed, Zach's screams of delight had stopped, and the kids were getting off. Olivia hurriedly gathered her stuff, and stood to leave with the others, when her lunch bag fell. She sighed and knelt down on the floor to grab the plastic bag. As she stood up once more to exit, she quickly spun around and bumped smack into a tall boy dressed all in black, with a leather jacket, streaked red hair, and a glare directed at her.

Olivia spluttered out something that sounded a lot like an apology, but the boy merely scowled and left. Shaken, she exited the bus, and walked over to Layla, who had seen everything that happened.

"Don't worry about that guy," she said. "It's just Warren Peace. He acts like a bad boy, but really, he's a big softie. Just try not to piss him off too much – he's a pyro, and he tends to act before he thinks." Layla looked like she was going to say something else, but just then, a boy dressed in red, white, and blue flew over to their group. Olivia assumed that he must have been Layla's boyfriend, Will, by the way she ran over to him and immediately entwined arms with him.

"Olivia, meet Will Stronghold," Layla called, as she dragged him over to the group. " And Will, meet Olivia. She's our age; she's just starting a bit late."

Olivia stuck out her hand as a way of introduction, but Will refrained from shaking it.

"It's nice to meet you Olivia. I would shake your hand, but I doubt you'd want me to; I have super strength," Will said as a way of explanation.

Olivia carefully retracted her hand. "Thanks for the heads-up," she said. "I'd prefer not to get a crushed hand on my first ever day of school." She saw some confused looks from a few people and clarified. "I've been homeschooled since first grade."

At that point, Zach butted into the exchange with some comment about a new comic book he had read recently. This allowed Olivia to really take a good look at her first school besides her house.

The impressive-looking building and the piece of land it hovered on had been well prepared for the first day. Banners displaying the words "Sky High" and the school colors were hung around the campus, and Olivia could see where some graffiti had been painted over.

She also saw multiple students – now her classmates – displaying many of their powers. She saw students with heat vision to shape shifting, all trying to show off to their friends. Speaking of friends, Layla was calling out to her right now.

"Olivia! Come with us to the gym," she said, already walking in that direction with Will and the rest of her friends. Olivia jogged to catch up to the group.

"Wait, why are we going to the gym?" asked Zach. "Don't we only go to the gym our freshman year, for power placement?"

"Didn't you hear what I said before?" said Ethan exasperatedly. "They are trying out some new system of determining our power levels, so I would assume that we all have to go through power placement again." This point was met with a chorus of groans from everyone.

"Well, at least this time won't be any worse than last year," said Will. He chuckled, and started to describe his terrible first day of high school to Olivia, the only one who hadn't lived through it. As he continued with his story, Olivia smiled to herself; so far, her first day wasn't going so bad after all. It looked like she had even made a few friends.

**A/N: Hopefully my other chapters will be longer than this. This just seemed like a good place to stop for now. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia and the gang filed into the gymnasium with everyone else. It seemed like all students in the school had been sent to the gym, and it took them a few minutes to find seats for all six of them. As it was, Layla ended up sitting partially on Will's lap, and Olivia was sitting closer to Ethan than she would have liked. Zach had noticed Will and Layla, and tried to copy them by offering Magenta his lap, but her stony look dissuaded him from acting on his gesture. Olivia smiled slightly; even though she had only just met them, she could tell that Zach adored Magenta, and Magenta returned the feeling, although it was more subtly.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of being shoved and pushed, a small ball of white light zoomed into the crowded gym. When it reached the center of the gym, it transformed into an established woman with glasses dressed in a white suit. She smiled and began to address the school.

"Welcome to Sky High!" she said proudly. "I am Principal Powers, and it is my pleasure to see all of our returning students back for another year, as well as to greet all of our new freshmen."

Her last statement was met from boos and jeers from all the upperclassmen, while all of the freshman looked away. Olivia was suddenly very grateful that she had never had to go through freshman year.

After everyone had quieted down, Principal Powers began to speak once more, more seriously this time. "It is my duty to inform you all that because of attacks made on the school last year, some fairly drastic changes will be made this year in an attempt to prevent further incidents."

Students began to quietly talk amongst themselves about what these changes might be, while Ethan began to elbow Zach and Magenta in a way that obviously meant 'I told you so'.

"Before you all come to your own conclusions," she continued, "let me describe exactly what will be happening. In order to do so, I will appreciate complete silence until I am done… unless you want me to call Coach Boomer in here."

Many returning students laughed. Will saw Olivia's confused look and told her about Boomer, his powers, and his annoying, egotistical attitude.

"After the Homecoming Dance Disaster last year, the school board and myself reevaluated our process of splitting you up into heroes and sidekicks. We all decided that these divisions that were originally a form of protection and safety ended up becoming dangerously disruptive."

All throughout Principal Power's assertion, Layla was nodding so furiously that Will had to lean away from her bobbing head.

"Power placement should be used simply as a measure of your abilities, and not as a way to decide your fate. So, we recruited a team of technopaths to build some sort of machine that did just that. And after a few months, they completed their tasks."

Principal Powers turned slightly towards the door, and Olivia noticed for the first time the group of ten, black-uniformed men that had been standing by the entrance. As she watched, one of the men – she assumed he was their leader, seeing as he was the only one without black glasses – marched over to the principal. He handed her what looked like a radar gun that a policeman would use, except it was double the size.

"This device," Principal Powers said, gesturing to the gun, "is what they came up with. The technopaths have started to call them Power Placement Scanning Apparatuses, or PPSAs for short. Their use is similar to a radar gun, except that instead of measuring a person's speed, it measures their potential power and rates your power with a number between one and ten."

The students began to talk about this new development with wide eyes, completely disregarding the principal. Layla turned to Ethan and asked, "Is that even possible?"

Ethan shrugged. "I guess so. I've never heard of any technology like that, but in theory, I suppose it is possible."

Tiring of the interruption, Principal Powers raised her voice for the first time. "I'm sure you are all very curious, so let me give you a demonstration."

The uniformed man without glasses approached her once more and took back the PPSA. He then walked a few feet away from her, and she turned to face him, standing with her feet together and arms at her side. The man pointed the gun at her head and pressed a few buttons on the side of the PPSA. With one final button, a bright white light was emitted from the end pointed at the principal, bathing her head in light. The man slowly lowered the device so that he scanned her whole body, and then switched off the light. The whole process took about ten seconds.

Blinking a few times, Principal Powers regained her composure, and retrieved the PPSA. She looked at a small screen located beneath the buttons and turned the PPSA's screen toward the student body.

"As you can see, my power potential was given a four by the machine." Sure enough, on the black radar gun's screen, the number 4 was clearly visible. This was met by some applause, as many people were stunned by the technology and its application.

"It's important to note that the PPSA measures your _potential_ power," she explained. "This technology is merely a way for us to see your capabilities. For example, someone with the ability to breath underwater and swim extremely fast may be given a rating of 7, while in the real world their powers would only be useful for a few emergencies. This applies in the opposite way as well; a technopath may be given a rating of 3 or 4, and we have all seen how powerful they can be."

"There is another connotation of 'potential'; even if you haven't mastered your powers yet, or you haven't gained any powers yet," her eyes briefly met Will's, "the PPSA will still be able to measure any latent abilities you may receive." Principal Powers took a deep breath and continued, despite the loud buzz of students frantically discussing these new possibilities and what it meant to them.

"Now let me tell you how this applies to you. With the PPSA, there will no longer be any separate hero or sidekick classes; everyone will learn the same material and be assessed on the same things."

The gym seemed to explode with noise. Everyone started to yell. Some people were mourning the loss of their title as hero, while the majority of the sidekicks were celebrating. Layla's voice carried over the crowds, as she screamed in victory.

It took some time for everyone to settle back down, but eventually Principal Powers was able to start speaking again.

"As this is the first day, everyone will be scanned by the PPSA and your rating and powers will be recorded, but only a select few – including myself – will have access to them. However, the only way we were allowed to use this equipment was if the whole process was supervised by members of the Secret Supers Association." Principal Powers looked over at the men in the black suits, their presence at last explained.

"Additionally, the school board and the SSA came to an agreement that we would instate more security measures, just in case. Therefore, when you're powers are scanned, you will be asked a few questions. They will mainly be things like, 'Are you planning to attack the school,' and, 'Do you have any relation to Royal Pain?' Each of the men here have the ability to determine whether or not you are telling the truth, so answer wisely."

Principal Powers seemed to be coming to the end of her speech. "We are going to go in alphabetical order, so when the first letter of your last name is called, please come down and line up in front of the members of the SSA. After you are scanned and your information is recorded, you may return to your seats."

The uniformed men began to walk to their spots and started powering up their PPSAs, but the principal seemed to have one last thing to say.

"Finally, unlike in previous years, there will be no need for you to power up. As you saw, you merely stand still in order to be scanned. If you wish to tell your friends your powers or your rating later, that is up to you. And now – let's begin your placement!"

As Principal Powers walked over to the side of the gym to supervise everything, the lead SSA member took her spot in the middle of the gym floor.

"All students with last names starting between A and C," he barked, "please report to the gym floor to be scanned!"

Students began to stream down the stairs to the floor, some reluctant, some eager. Zach was one of the reluctant ones.

"Ugh, I don't want to be one of the first ones!" he whined. "Can I pretend that my last name is Shaun instead of Braun?"

"No," said Magenta, "you can't. Just go down there and get it over with."

Zach sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." And with that, he trudged down the stairs.

As he left, everyone began to immediately discuss what they though their rating would be.

"I think maybe I'll get a five or a six," Layla predicted, "but I'll bet that Will gets a ten!" She said it so proudly and lovingly that Magenta made silent gagging motions behind her back.

"I'll bet Ethan, Zach, and I get twos," Magenta said gloomily.

"That may be, but it sounds like we'll all still get to be in the same classes this year," said Ethan.

"Yeah, that's true!" said Layla excitedly. "I'm just so happy that they're doing away with all the labeling, although some jerks will still probably try to use their rating to score a higher social standing." She pointed across the gym at a couple making out.

The couple was Danny 'Pecs' Wilson and Violet Scott. After Lash, Speed, and Penny had been taken to jail last year, they had taken over the roles of bullies and gossipmongers. That is, whenever they took the time to stop sucking each other's faces off.

"Hey, it looks like Zach's about to be scanned," said Magenta. Sure enough, Zach had made it to the front of the line and was getting into position to allow the PPSA to work. After the bright light faded away, the SSA official showed Zach his official rating. His shoulders slumped; he looked up at all his friends, raised one finger, and slowly walked back to their group.

Everyone sighed sadly. Although most of the time he was easygoing and optimistic, Zach's powers disappointed him more than he liked to admit. As he made his way back up to the group, they all quickly started catching up on what they had done over the summer in an effort to cheer him up.

After a little while, Ethan was called down to be scanned (his last name was Daniels). He quickly got in line, got his rating, and rejoined his friends, who were waiting to hear his rating.

"I got a two," he said, and sat back down. They all settled down. They knew that none of them would be called for a while. As the got back to talking, Layla realized something.

"Olivia, you haven't said a word since placement started. Are you alright?" she asked. Everyone turned to look at Olivia, recognizing that Layla was right.

Olivia looked petrified. She was staring down at the PPSAs so intensely that she hadn't even heard Layla's question.

"Olivia," Layla called out to her again. Still no response.

"Olivia!" Will shook her shoulder, tearing her eyes away from gym floor. "Are you okay?"

She tried to shrug her shoulders, but it came out looking like a muscle spasm.

"Hey," said Zach, "are you worried that you'll get a low rating? Cause I got a one; you can't get much lower than that!"

Olivia just shook her head, and turned back to stare down at the floor. The group exchanged looks. What was going on?

**A/N: I'd love to hear what you guys think about this. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia continued to stare down even more intently at the scanning process as the SSA members continued to call out students. Her anxiety seemed to grow exponentially as her turn grew closer and closer.

Layla had persistently tried to start a conversation with Olivia, but the frightened girl never responded, not even when Zach tried to lighten the tense mood by cracking a few jokes.

Finally, the head member of the SSA made an announcement. "All students with last names starting between L and M, please report to the gym floor to be scanned. After those students have been scanned, everyone will report to the cafeteria for lunch." He walked back to the middle of the gym as students filed down from the bleachers.

Olivia slowly stood up as she prepared to go down and be scanned. She took a deep breath, and for the first time she seemed to realize that all of her friends were staring at her with looks of great concern. She attempted to smile reassuringly at them, although in reality, her lips merely twitched.

"I'll be fine, guys," Olivia squeaked without conviction. She started walking down to the gym floor and repeated it to herself quietly. "I'll be fine."

Her friends watched Olivia as she got in line to be scanned. She stood there, shaking slightly, as she started once more to stare at the PPSAs with a look of dread.

"Okay, any ideas about Olivia's weird behavior?" Layla inquired, now that Olivia was gone. "I mean, she took one look at those machines and completely froze!"

Ethan hesitated for a second, as he thought of possible explanations. "Do any of us even know what her power is? I don't think she's told us yet." A quick look at everyone's blank faces confirmed his thoughts.

"Well, from what I can figure, there's only a few reasons why she would be so scared," he continued. "One reason is that she doesn't have any powers yet, and she's worried that she'll be kicked out of school."

"No, I don't think that's it," said Will. "Principal Powers made a point of saying that the PPSAs would still work even if you didn't know what your powers were."

"Okay, then she could have some sort of power that would mess up the technology?" Ethan speculated. "A certain type of technopathic power might do that if she didn't have control over it yet."

"Maybe…" said Layla. "I don't know, though. Olivia doesn't seem like a technopath to me." She sighed. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see what she says after she gets scanned."

"And that should be any second now," said Magenta. She pointed down toward Olivia. While they had all been talking, Olivia had made to the front of the line. She would be the next person to be scanned, and she looked like she was about to faint.

"Next!" called the uniformed man scanning all the students. He gestured to Olivia, who walked over to him nervously. She took her position to be scanned, while from the bleachers, all her friends leaned forward in anticipation.

The man from the SSA scanned Olivia as he had done with all of the students before her. After he finished, he glanced at the readout in order to record her rating… and did a double take. He shook his head and pressed a few buttons on the PPSA.

"One more time," he said to Olivia. "There must have been a glitch with the machine." Once again, the man scanned her, taking extra time to ensure that the rating was valid. When he finished, he looked at the readout for a second time. His brow furrowed in confusion.

After a few seconds, he looked up and called over another SSA member who had been standing off to the side. The man who had been scanning students whispered something in the other member's ear. The new member nodded once to indicate he understood and brought out another PPSA.

"Next," the new member yelled out. He pointed to the boy who had been in line behind Olivia. Meanwhile, the man who had previously been scanning students motioned that Olivia should follow him. She gulped, and then did as he instructed.

The man led her over to the head SSA member without glasses, who had been chatting with Principal Powers. The man said something to both of them in a hushed voice. When he finished, Principal Powers frowned and walked over to Olivia.

"Ms. Moore, would you please follow us? There is nothing to worry about, but it seems like there is some discretion over your rating that we need to clarify in private." The principal and the two SSA members headed toward Principal Powers' office.

Olivia sighed in resignation as she followed the administrators. She glanced at her friends forlornly as she left the gym.

"Ooo-kay…" said Magenta. "Did that seem strange to anyone else?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"It was almost like Olivia knew that was going to happen," said Layla, "and that's why she was so freaked out."

"I'm telling you, I think she's a technopath!" Ethan said. "It's the only thing that makes sense."

"Whatever's going on, I just hope she's alright," Layla said.

"I just hope it's almost time for lunch," moaned Zach. "I'm starving!"

Magenta rolled her eyes. "Nice, Zach," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She then saw Layla's worried face. "And don't worry. I'll bet she'll be back soon."

oOoOoOo

45 minutes later, the gang was finishing up lunch and restlessly staring at the door. Despite what Magenta had said, Olivia still had not returned from the principal's office. Zach had initially joked that aliens had abducted her, but after a while, he became just as worried about her.

"What is taking them so long?" Layla asked the group for the tenth time. "She's been in there for almost an hour! It's almost time to go back to the gym."

Sure enough, at that moment the bell rang that signified the end of lunch. Students began to throw away all their trash and half-eaten food. The gang reluctantly began to head back to the gym with the rest of the school. As they walked through the crowded hallways to the gym, they all continued to look for their new friend.

As they walked back in to the packed gymnasium, it was Zach who saw her first.

"There she is!" he cried. "I see her, all the way at the top seat." Indeed, Olivia was all the way in the top, back row of the bleachers, her head in her hands.

Will literally flew up to her, with Layla racing up the stairs right behind him. Olivia looked up just as Layla nearly tackled her.

"Ohmygod! Areyouokay, weweresoworried!" Layla said in a rush, hugging Olivia so hard she could barely breathe. Seeing the girl's red face, Layla released her just as Zach, Magenta, and Ethan finally made it up to them.

"So what happened to you?" Ethan asked, gasping for air after climbing the long flight of stairs.

Olivia's red face became serious. "Nothing happened. The guy who scanned me thought there was a mistake with the scanner, so Principal Powers took me to her office so I could show them my powers in person. I figured something like that would happen, which was why I was so nervous before-hand; I don't like being singled out."

As she finished talking, Olivia realized that her friends were full of questions for her, obviously not satisfied by her explanation. Layla in particular thought that Olivia was hiding something, but she didn't say anything.

"Okay, so tell us; what's your power?" Ethan blurted out excitedly. "You're a technopath, right? And that's why the scanner didn't work!"

Olivia blushed. "No, I'm not a technopath," she stammered out quietly. "Something was just wrong with the PPSA."

Again, Layla suspected that Olivia wasn't fully telling the truth. "So then, what is your power?" she asked instead.

"Look, I really don't like talking about my powers, okay?" Olivia said. "It's not that I don't trust you guys – believe me, you're all wonderful. I really want to be friends with all of you, but I'm sorry, I – I just can't talk about it."

They were all a little taken aback, but Zach snapped out of it quickly. "It's cool, we get it," he said. "We won't ask you about it again. I of all people understand that sometimes you don't want to talk about that sort of stuff."

Olivia smiled gratefully at him, and the rest of the gang, who all agreed with what Zach had said. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

At that point, the men from the SSA started yelling out for the next round of students to be scanned. Students began to surge downwards once again, while the group all lapsed into more cheerful conversation.

At various points, Will, Magenta, and Layla were all called down to be scanned. Magenta got a two, which she acknowledged with a shrug. Layla got a six, which excited her, but not as much as when she found out that Will got a ten. In celebration, she gave him a big hug and a very wet kiss on the cheek, which he accepted with a sheepish grin.

As more and more of the students finished getting scanned, it became apparent that only Will and Warren Peace had been rated as tens. About a dozen students were rated as nines, while most of the former heroes were rated somewhere between six and eight. People began to brag of their scores, but none more loudly than Pecs and Violet. The two bullies had both received eights (Pecs could grow or shrink his body, while Violet could turn invisible), which they had obviously taken as a sign that they needed to make out. Again.

Finally, all the students had been scanned. The SSA members powered down their PPSAs, and returned to their positions against the wall. Principal Powers returned to the center of the gym to make one final announcement.

"Thank you all for making this process as painless as possible," she said. "In the last few minutes before the bell rings, allow me to describe how the rest of the school year will unfold. As I said before, now that there are no strictly hero or sidekick classes, everyone will take the same classes as the other students in their year."

"Additionally, each grade level will only have gym class one day a week." All the returning students began to applaud and cheer over the exciting new development.

"However," Principal Powers continued, "you will have it for the full day as opposed to just an hour." The applause abruptly stopped; everyone began to boo their principal instead. She raised her hands in an attempt to silence them.

"In the mornings, you will all take a new self-defense/hand-to-hand combat class taught by our new teacher, Ms. Felis. In the afternoons, you will participate in Save the Citizen, in order to prepare you all for the real world of super heroes. While Coach Boomer will still coach the games, a computer will generate the pairings so that both teams' collective ratings will equal each other."

"Freshman will attend gym on Mondays, sophomores will attend on Tuesdays, juniors on Wednesdays, and seniors on Thursdays. This means that tomorrow all sophomores should arrive at school with acceptable gym clothes."

"And finally," Principal Powers said, as she came to the end of her speech, "as an extra security measure, we enlarged the detention room in case of another emergency. So don't let me catch any of you misbehaving," she said with a slight smirk.

Suddenly, the end-of-school bell rang out through the gym. "Once again, welcome to Sky High," Principal Powers said. "Class dismissed!"

**A/N: You'll find out about Olivia's powers eventually, I promise. Until then, review and tell me what you think they are!**


End file.
